Came from a Crash
by Bad luck rose
Summary: Darcy and Jane lived a normal life till one of Jane's experiments sent them to a new world. Believe to be a problem for the new world Jane and Darcy become servants. Odin wants them out, but before so they might fall in love. Or maybe the villain will get what she craves. The crown. Tasertricks. Darcy/Loki Jane/Thor
1. Dreams

"My love we'll be together soon." His silky british voice slightly surprising me.

This man has been haunting my dreams since the day I could remember but he never said much till now. This dream was always the same, under a large tree and in a clear field next to a waterfall. The waterfall was its own color of teal blue and dark green. But the beatific field was a evergreen. There was no noise but only our breathing it was quite comfortable. I could almost feel scene was so beautiful but not as beautiful as the man in front of me.

He was tall and rather lean and muscular. His hair was dark black and reacted shoulder length and was perfectly combed. I stare at his face, his jawline was sharp and his skin color was a pale white. I look into his eyes there were a beautiful green. the contrast green and pale skin can almost be compared to winter forest. The pine trees dark color mixing with the white snow. Bringing out a mystical and magical aura. I could almost stare into them but felt the need to look away because discovering something he didn't want me to . But this moment i was ever so curious and had to stare into them. He was holding my hands ever so gently and staring right back into my eyes. I had only one question for this man.

" Is this real?" I ask fearing that he will not answer.

His smiled widened almost childish if I could say so. He rose my hand near his lips and kissed it gently. I felt a smile upon my face. He looked into my eyes while kissing my hand. He smile and lowered my hands but not breaking the connection. He was gently rubbing the spot where he had kissed.

"it's real if you want it to be my love" he smiled.

I could swim in his voice for being so smooth. I wish to hear it more. I feel him bringing our two bodies together. I slowly wrap my arms around his neck. He lended closer to my face, I lean forward as well. I could almost feel his cool lips on me. My eyes flutter close.

I open my eyes once time the scene changed drastically. I was laying on my blue queen size bed with the bring sun flowing thru the curtain. My alarm blaring so loud it could awaken even satan.I look over to the clock it showed 9:30. I groan. I slammed the button on my alarm. I turn to my side hoping I get a couple more moments in the dream.

" Darcy!" I groan once again.

Well there goes my hopes of seeing my prince again. I sat up from the bed and looked around the mess trying to remember where I am. A month ago I was in New York with my family in our comfortable Italian restaurant. As well as attending New York state college studying political science. Then it changed when my best friend Jane who was studying all the science course asked me to join her on her new adventure.

Jane had earned a million dollar grant for her new project about space from Stark Indrustry. She would be needing help and I agreed to join for the reason of a new pace, new adventure, and school credits. So I packed and left my family in new York for a dusty small town in Arizona. The only things I have been doing is helping Jane with science and keeping her healthy and trying not to die from boredom. I wouldn't say i regretted leaving but I only wish for something more. Maybe like that man in my dream.

I slowly got up from my bed and ran to my closet to changed from my large red shirt and yellow shorts to something normal for the day. I ransack my closet for something to wear. I pull out a dark blue jacket and a black tank top which made my breast look totally awesome.I look for some dark blue navy jeans as well and my favorite black flats. I glanced at myself in the mirror and gave myself a couple of poses. I look totally badass. I reached for my black glasses from the dresser. I smile and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth. While brushing my teeth I look over to my unused lonely contacts in the corner. What the hell, I might actually need them. I finish brushing my teeth and place the contacts in my eyes.

" Darcy! " I hear Jane again.

I ran down stair. Jane was staring at the computer screen and drinking a cup of coffee. She glanced up at me and smiled. " Morning Darcy had the dream again?" Jane was the only one to know about the dream. The only reason she found out because drunk Darcy couldn't keep her mouth closed. Jane was curious as I was about the dream because to her she thinks it has a deeper meaning.

" Ya I had the dream again but it was different." I said pausing and looking at her. Her eyebrow slightly rose and was placing her cup on the corner.

" What you mean?" she asked. I looked her while grabbing the new stack of information to type from table.

" I mean this guy actually talked for the first time Jane" I bite my lip nervously. Jane had stepped away from the desk and came closer.

" Well? What did he say?" she sounded like she was a little girl and I depriving her from a fairy tale. " He said we will be together soon. And I asked if this was real. Then he said only if you want it to be." I look at Jane expression change and was a thinking face. She walked around her desk and rubbed her neck.

" What does that mean?" she looked at me as if I had answers.

I shrugged my shoulders ," I don't know nor do I care". I lied of course I do care about the man that has been mysterious popping into my dreams all my life. I rubbed my arm Jane continued on

" What if your gonna meet him soon Darcy? Or maybe he having these dreams too and is determined to find you too?" she smiled gleefully.

I looked at her as if she was scary. She continue to talk on but choose to ignore. I start to think my thought on love. Jane has always been a hopeless romantic ,me on the other hand I don't really believe in true love . Most marriages end in divorce and terrible things now a days always happen in relationships who believe it's true love. Maybe that's why I haven't had a stable relationship in a long.

I look up to Jane and she was still talking. " -and maybe the two of you will move into a mansion and you would be a housewife and bear his children. Wait nevermind that's not your style you would do charity events for children. And oh maybe adopt a orphan and add on to your family"

I blink several times trying to understand everything.

" Jane! I haven't even met the guy let alone know he exist. I don't think now is a time to talk about kids with him" I say. Jane was pouting and closed her arms

" Darcy your no fun , most girls would happily dream about that" I shake my head. I sat my desk and turn on my computer and got ready for the day to come.

9:23 PM Jane's Lab

I rub my eyes, I finally finished all of today's work. I stood up from my seat and stretched my limbs. I looked around the lab looking for Jane. Jane was in working mode at her desk , once she started it's hard for her to stop. It was like she was two different people Jane the hopeless romantic who is waiting for her knight and Jane the genius who has made major science discoveries.

I look at her more closely, her left eyes was twitching. She was close to making another discovery, her eyes only twitch when the discovery is close to her grasp. I walk over to her desks to look at her desk, upon her screen was a type of tunnel. I raise an eyebrow, what has she figured out now? I look at Jane she was able to tear herself from the screen. She had one hand on her as If she thinking over something.

"Darcy can we hold an experiment right now?" she asked. Oohhh she really close. I ran over to the tools she would probably use, I check the battery power on all equipment was full charged. I nodded and she smiled. She ran to the coat hanger and put on her jacket and threw me my jacket as well throwing me the keys.

" So what will we need?" I ask looking over the equipment getting ready to grab one.

" All of them" I look up to her expect her to be joking. She wasn't, Damn it.

" Alright Jane, but you better get your butt over here and help me" I said while pointing at one of the larger pieces of equipment. She nodded.

20 Minutes later

Jane and I packed the van and are driving in the middle of nowhere right now. I look behind my seat and see Jane setting up the last bits of techonolgy. I look back to the view, there was a mountain approaching.

" Darcy stop in 2 minutes" Jane said from the back.

" Alright Jane" I looked around expecting something cool or different to be around nothing. Just dirt and rocks. I stop the van. I turn to Jane waiting for the rest of her instructions. Jane had a small controller in her hand and was screwing in the back. It was a tv remote, I bit back a laugh. Most of our equipment we used we built and most of the time. People rarely know what we need so we make it from anything we can looked to me.

"Darcy I need you to take this controller and when I tell you you'll press the yellow button if you don't we may die." She gave me the tv remote.

Die? Did she seriously say the d-word? I look at Jane wit a clear face of worry.

" Don't worry Darcy if you click it when I say everything will be alright ." I nodded.

I move to the passenger side. Jane moved upfront and turned on the van. We keep driving straight but this time at 100 miles per hour. I didn't think this van could even hit 100. I clutch the remote to my chest. I can hear the equipment making loud noises. Jane didn't look at me she was staring straight into the mountain. Wtf? Is she seriously gonna hit that mountain. I'm too young to die. I'm only 20 I still can't legally drink yet! We were so close and not slowing machine where so loudest I ever heard

" NOW DARCY!" I didn't need to be told twice.

I pressed the button. The machines in the back where lighting up but I didn't dare look back. One of Jane's hand left the wheel only to clutched mine. I saw my life pass thru my eyes. Jane and I screamed. I closed my eyes. I felt something new come over my body. I opened my eyes the screaming continued. I wasn't dead and I would of been happy but the ride wasn't over. We were now in a colorful tunnel. I closed my eyes and then a crash was heard. I open my eyes and my hands still entwined with Jane's. We were now in a dark cave with little light coming from outside. Jane and I looked at one another. I pulled her into a hug. I hear Jane sob a almost got us killed! I pull away and punched her shoulder

."OW" It wasn't a hard punch but it got the message thru.

" Why did you hit me?" I threw her a look. She shut up.

" Maybe don't risk our lives next time, aren't you suppose to be the one thinking clearly?" I ask.I check over my body nothing hurt or was missing, I was good physically. I let a breath out and try to contain my shaking.

" But we didn't die, and I do think clearly but I'll do anything in the name of science" I look at her as if she was a mad scientist. I look to my hands I still hand the remote. Jane left the van and I followed. I went to Jane and she was gaping. She was staring at the van, the van was crushed from the back. As well with most of our equipment. I gave her remote back and was now staring at the van , we were lucky we are alive. I turn away from the scene, and walked to the bright opening of the scene I looked and gasped. This wasn't Earth.

"Jane!"I called. Jane's footsteps echoed through the cave when she jogged to me. She gasped as well. We were staring at the same thing, a beautiful city with gold everything. Something that was most certainly wasn't earth.


	2. Stupid Van

-Sorry about the first chapter and all the spelling mistakes. I'm doing all of this from my ipad 1 and I've been really trying my best for this to be good. So ya review and tell me if I should continue this story.I would work harder if I see people really wanting this. So ya I'm new and please tell me any helpful that can help me with story . Also this part is gonna be a little slow but don't worry the story will speed up next chapter.-

" IT WORKED" screamed Jane.

She grabbed me and shook me a bit. I stared at her. Did the impact hurt her? Why is she smiling? I see no good in this. What the hell? I feel so many questions fill my head. "What you mean it worked?" she walked away from me just to pace around in the cave.

" What do you mean Jane?!" I scream so I could catch her attention.

She stood in place and looked at me with a smile.

" The experiment worked my experiment worked" she screamed once again. I'm so stupid i didn't even ask jane what was her experiment about even out of curiosity. I made a mental note to alway ask before agreeing.

" What was the experiment Jane?" i ask trying to the answer out of her. My best friend and boss has picked up a rock and stared at it as if was the most precious thing ever.

" My experiment was to test the theory of there a portals all over our world and if we tried we could access other worlds beyond our stars" Did she seriously said world? World as in different planet and meaning not Earth. I felt myself start to hyperventilate. I grab Jane's shoulders and stare into her eyes and tried to muster my wits.

" So you're telling me we are on different planet and we probably can't get back because our van is almost completely destroyed."

Her smile fell and she turned back to the van which had dark smoke escaping the back of the van. Her lips formed a oh expression. She walked over to van. I shook my head and Turned back to the view. The city was outright the most beautiful thing I ever seen. The way the light bounded against it beautiful golden buildings. It seemed it was just floating on a cloud of dreams. The beautiful bodies of water seem to flow effortlessly on the land.I looked over my shoulder to Jane. Jane was looking at the van more than the beauty of the city which is dumb since she tried so get here so badly and now she just staring a wreckage .

I think about the new situation the new planet thing no doubt scares me and that this place is beautiful but what about the people who live here? There has to be a ruler of some kind and maybe be doesn't take too kind from visitors from another planet. I know if Earth had an alien visitor from another planet everything would go to chaos. We Would have probably been on Earth already if it worked there was no way the van could work. This was just a quick experiment right? Jane hopped into the driver's seat, the engine roared. Well I guess it does work.

" Yay! We can go back to Earth" I fist pumped the air.

Jane looked to me and opened the window. "Darcy we can't leave unless the equipment is working, it was the only reason we got here" Jane said matter O factly.

I cover my face in my hands,I guessed I jinxed us.I look to Jane she drove the van from the crash. I moved closer to help her stop before van before hitting another rock.

I moved to back of the van after telling Jane to turn off the engine. I turn to the back of the van and open the doors wide open. Engulfing me in dark smoke which I could barely see thru, I move my arms around trying to get rid of the smoke. I inhaled a bit of the burning smoke and started a coughing fit. Jane was now on the right of me as well trying to get rid of the smoke. The smoke finally faded away and the two of us can examine the wreckage. Our equipment was totally broken. There were bits of the machinery falling off , as well some of the mechanical one leaking oil off .

I tried grabbing one of the smaller machinery but Jane pulled my hand back. I look at her , she held a finger up to her mouth motioning me to be quiet. I hear a rock move , my eyes widen. I look back to some of the equipment some of it giving off an electrical charge as well. She shook her head motioning it wasn't worth it, moved slightly from her grip and move to the edge of the van.

I took a peek around the van, I saw the open of the cave and in front was two figures holding some silver spears. I neared a noise near me sounded as if the machinery was starting up again. I look to Jane her hands were away and looking a way to turn it off. Jane shoved her hand in a random part of the machinery and the machines turned off. I let a sigh of relief escaped my lips and I look back to the figure.

They enter the cave even more into investigate the noise. I look over to Jane and telling her not to move or make a noise. Jane and I stood still completely still and just focusing on the noise. I look up to jane and she had a clear face of fear as well. I hear the footsteps get deeper into the cave, I feel my body tighten up in fear of being discovered. I focus on the noise and it seem to be a bit quieter meaning they were leaving the cave. I let a smile grace my lips and looked back to the opening the two figure where standing there. There was finally enough of light to look at them. The two of them were dresses in some sort of battle armor. It was pure sliver if I could the material and their expressions where no joking matter. They would be guards or some type of police. I look to Jane who was also peeking from the other side of the van.

"Heimdall said there was light from this cave and there nothing of the sorts" said of the men.

" His eyesight might be failing him isn't he suppose to be all seeing? If he is then why does he need two guards to investigate this dull cave?" Said the other man. There was a clear disdain in their voices.

I guess there jobs aren't so fun.

I look as their bodies turn away from us about to exit the cave. I look over to Jane and she was doing her weird silent victory dance. I roll my eyes and joined in. But i didn't even get to do my stanky leg because the machines started up again. I looked at Jane she stop her dance and got straight on turning the machines off. I look back to the view and the noise was attracting back the two men.

" Hurry up Jane there coming back !" I angry whisper to her. Her hands were all over the machine trying to turn them off. The smoke was starting up again and Jane could only put her hand over the smoke trying to grab one of the levers. I look back to scene, the two men moved deeper into the cave. I moved away from the side of the van to help Jane with the damn machine. Of all times to start up again it was doing so now

" Put your hands up!" I guess they were guards, didn't know all guards said the same thing. Wait.I understood them. They spoke English, of all the languages they could of spoken it was English! I thanked mine and Jane luck.

I tried to put my hand on leaver but Jane grabbed my hand once again. She has a Terrible habit of doing that.

" We should go with them Darcy. They might help us get back to Earth." she said while pointing at all machinery.

Is she crazy? I scream in my head. " Are you crazy? Ya we should totally walk up to them and ask them for a ride on THEIR magic van. Right after they're done cooking us or worse making us their slaves." I angrily whispered back.

" Think about it Darcy it's that or we stay here and then what? Have you looked outside? There no way we could fit in with them and somehow find a way home without help. " her voice got slightly louder.

I haven't really looked around or anything beside looking at the view. I can't believe it but Jane was completely right. We could try and fit in but we can't , it would be clear our little knowledge about their world.

I sigh. " Fine we can go with them but if anyone tries to get fresh with us , I'll be sending my pretty shoe to his ass"

Jane only nodded and left her hiding spot. She had her hands raised high as if she was caught breaking the law. I follow behind her copying her action. I look up to the gaurds, they seem pretty bland. Nothing really poping out to me. The only thing that seemed to pop out was their heights and muscles. One seemed to be rather thin but was tall and the other was more muscled but a foot shorter than the other.

" Who are you?" asked the smaller one in a loud voice. Wow isn't someone trying to be Mr. Big and Bad.I let a giggle escape my lips. Jane scowled me openly as if I was a child. I sent a smile back in response.

" Ummm hi, I'm Jane and this is Darcy " motioning to me " -and we kinda need assistance to get back home" pointing back to out now visibility smoking van. They had a clear expression of confused.

" Yan I think we should take these two ladies to Odin" said the thinner one.

I think this is a great time to open my mouth. " I would love to meet this Odin so i'm just asking but how long do you think this take and how long we will be on this-" I said motioning towards the city.

" I do not know. It's all up to AlFather and his wisdom" I rose an eyebrow. AllFather? Sounded familiar.

" May I ask who is the All father and how would he help us?" ask Jane.

" Odin AllFather is the King of Asgard. He will decide what they should do with two women out of Valhalla. And might I say it's a punishable by death to enter Asgard without permission." said Yan.

Death. The d-word. Wait we are going to meet the king of Asgard. We are in Asgard, as in The Asgard. I remember reading a book once about a place called Asgard and a man named Thor but don't remember the story very clearly.

" Do you know a man named Thor?" I asked. I mean it was legit question how many Thors can there be in a world.

" Not personally, but Thor is the Prince of Asgard and soon to be the King. He shall become King in 30 years time." said small Yan once again.

I look over to Jane. She seemed to be connecting some ideas in her mind. I shake her to get her back to real world. She looked at me.

" Well I guess we should go now" said Jane clapping her hands together.

The two men nodded and motion us to the opening and bellow was a floating boat. Well isn't that science fiction. I look over to Jane her expression was priceless as mix of happiness and determination. I look over to the men and they motion us to get in. What the hell what can go wrong? Oh man I jinxed us again. I lower myself and hopped into the boat. The boat shook bit and Jane hopped in as well and heard the boys jump in. I look over the edge of the see nothing but black. I soon sat now and clutch to the end. I look over to Jane who was also looking over. She sat next to me and gripped my arm. The boat soon started and Jane gripped tighten.

" The King will not be happy about this nobody ever passes Asgard defenses" said one of the men.

Jane and I both heard this even though it seem it was suppose to be a secret between the two guards. I just hope I don't do anything stupid.


	3. Maze

20 minutes later

The only thing I've been doing the last twenty minutes was stare with Jane at the beauty of Asgard. The city was so beautiful up close, the rivers that seemed to go through the valley where clear as day. As well the beautiful uses of technology, the larger technology where somehow working but also for visual purposes. I sigh. Jane's grip on me has loosen on the way here. I look and seemed we were approaching the largest building in Asgard.

I'm guessing that the palace. I look over to Jane who was looking at a other buildings. I feel the boat slowing down, I nudge Jane a bit. She gazed at me and saw we were landing right in front of the palace. The moment we landed the great building seemed so much larger. There was a large wall blocking anyone on the outside to enter. We hit a gate and soon passed when the guards gave a nod. It was like a secret understanding I have yet to figure out.

As soon passing through the gate i gasped. It was simply beautiful , i see beautiful garden with flowers i never seen before. All shades and different colors i never seen before.I look up to the palace and see how tall it was. Wow it would of taken forever to built this. i felt fear paralyze me for a bit when I see more guards standing in front and each holding a spear . There was no sign of life beside the guards.

"Stand over there for a bit and then we will take you to meet the king" said Yan. I didn't say anything as she looked at the guards. I pull Jane off the boat and dragged her to the side. I see our escorts talk to the other guards. I look over to Jane and she was looking at the plant life. She was slowly touching it and pulling petals off a flower that looked like a daisy and stuffing it in her jacket. I raise an eyebrow. She noticed my expression.

" Samples" Jane simply said with a shrug and turned away.

" Umm Jane? We are suppose to stay in the same spot" I yell towards her. She didn't seem to care.

She was slowly walking deeper and deeper into the garden without noticing . I followed her into the garden, I turn around and see the guards continuing talking not even noticing we were leaving . I turn back and see Jane disappear. Oh my god where did she go? And how is she so fast? She was just right here a moment ago. I look into over to an opening of a garden. Jane has to go somewhere right? I entered the little archway of leaves and took a sharp left. I hear someone talking sounds like a girl, i have no idea if its Jane because it sounds so distant. Maybe she got in trouble. I slowly started walking towards the noise taking all rights to get to the voice.

The voices were getting louder till the voice stopped. I look around and found myself in a maze. Great Darcy you walked yourself into a mess and probably Jane has to come and get you out of trouble again. Or maybe she in trouble too. what the hell, i know i'm gonna get in trouble anyway. I look a left for once and come upon a teal fountain. I walk over to it edge and look into the clear water. It had some form of goldfish in the water, but instead the normal orange the fishes was a plum purple making them popping out to the teal fountain.

I sit down and look around, this maze was beautiful, the green seemed to change through the maze. As well the green grass looked so soft to touch, even comfortable enough to sleep on. Jane would love to see this place, but she would probably study it more then enjoy it. I hear a voice again but this it sounds sort of tearful.

"Loki, please I love you. I would do anything for you so you could be King of Asgard. That's how much I care about you.I would give a toe for you" the voice spoke. He sounded rather familiar.

A TOE? What type of love is that? If you truly love someone at leave give a arm for them.

" No Sigyn, you do not love me you love the pretty crown that you hope to get on your head. Maybe if you truly want the crown go after my idiotic brother Thor." a male voice spoke.

Ooooo he calling her a crown digger.

" I would if I could but sadly I wasted my time with you and I'm now engaged to you. But don't worry my Loki you will be the King with me at your side as your rightful queen." the female spoke with no sound of remorse in her voice.

Wow she's is a crown digger and proud. I hear the guy laugh and it quite mencing the laugh.

" Oh stupid Sigyn you think you're quite clever but you just lost the game."

" What do you mean Loki?"

" I mean I saw you walk away with a young man to your private chamber right after I saw you flirting with him all evening -" the girl gasped " I don't know the man nor do I care. But I do care about is that I will tell Odin that you broke the engagement by sleeping with another. So you will sent back to your homeworld and still no hold of the please Sigyn don't try to out trick the god of misfit and lies" he sounded please.

Oh my god this entire situation is terrible and I shouldn't be eavesdropping. " YOU'LL REGRET THIS LOKI!" I hear the girl scream in rage and run off the opposite direction of Darcy. Oh wow but what do you expect when you try to play with someone's feelings it will always burn you in the end. I hear footsteps come my way, oh he's coming my direction. The way things went down he will probably unhappy that someone was eavesdropping. I look around and sprinted towards the way I came. I turn around only to catch a green shirt coming around the corner and continue to run.

Loki pov

That evil little UGH! I can't even think of a word to describes the Terrible feeling Sigyn gives me whenever she thinks the best or knows more. It was as if little bugs had crawled under my skin and they all looked like Sigyn. I grimmed at the thought of more Sigyns. She proclaimed her love to me the second she arrived and I agreed to the damn wedding proposal. Why? Of course , Sigyn was opposite of me and Odin needs the money from her father to continue to function Asgard.

I thought of the the events leading up to this little "fight".

Odin didn't even honestly ask me to marry her , he only said " Loki what do you think of Sigyn?"

At the time I didn't think much about her and I barely knew her so I only said " she is normal"

The next day he announced the engagement. Everyone in the room was quiet for a moment, myself i was peaceful taking drink of my water when i heard it. I choked on the water and had a coughing fit in the main hall. Nobody said nothing but stared at me. When i finally got to see there reactions there where all in horror beside Sigyn, Mother, and Odin. To all honesty Fandrals was the funniest I only wished to save that moment.

Sigyn happily smiled and laugh and had the whole court join in her laughintension awkward tension finally faded when Thor screamed " Finally your getting married". The main hall laugh much more to this. What in Hel was that oaf talking about? He's older then I and he's yet to find a bride.

After finshing our meal , My dear brother Thor was laughing his head off and drank a barrel of wine to share in the joyful event. Ugh such a pig. I wonder how we are even there was the Warrior Three and Sif who joined Thor in his drinking antics. All I did was try to elegantly run to my room, which was stop by my mother pleading with me to stay and enjoy. I would do anything for my mother even if it meant spending more moment with people i hate. All that evening I was sitting and staring. I could feel my magic heating up in my hands.

My so call Fiancé was currently across the room and talking with a large group. Even though she was a distance away I could tell she was flirting. She look around the room and caught me staring and smirked towards me and continued her flirting. My hands basically had smoke coming off, it wasn't for jealousy but rage. This dull creature thinks she better then me and show it simply with one look. She most likely thought i wasnt worth her time to simply walk over and talk to me.

I have seen girls like her in the court but never pay them mind because whenever i try to have a converation with one they'll quickly turn it to themselves and there temporary beauty.I didn't see her the rest of the day and happily grinned about it.

Thinking about my engagement and the pros and con of the erangement. I thought of my family. My Mother was happy for me hoping I probally love her. My brother had no say in my marriage but he was clearly happy for me and probably hoped i would stop my trickster ways. My father probably didn't even care if I was happy with her or not. He want only their family I knew I didn't love her or care for her. I was just now hoping I didn't see much of her.

Sadly the next days she was stuck to me like my magic. She never gave me time to breath and if she did she was usually expecting something from me. Her inferior voice is so annoying that I rather follow a cow the rest of life then listen to her. As we'll she thought she knew me. HA! She barely knew how to spell my bloody name. She was always talking about an unimportant drama with the maids. Then during another grand dinner with Sigyn parents, I noticed something.

During the entire Meal she was only making eye contact towards a red headed young man. Then later during the meal after her parent went to bed I saw sweet innocent sigyn roaming another man mouth. It was rather gross if you ask me. But truly I didn't give a damn even if we are engaged. Later that month, she started rather egging me on to ruin Thor's moments. Thor didn't seemed to catch on but sigyn continued publicly saying it. I felt as if she wanted me to do evil. Finally I opened my mouth and ask a question.

" Sigyn how do you feel about being my queen?" I said while grabbing her overly jeweled hand.

Her gasped sounded extremely too fake. " Oh Loki how can you think such a thing?" Sigyn said while pulling away and clutching her right breast . Alright her acting skills are terrible. This I wasn't some damn opera where she is between two men, I didn't even love her. But didn't really matter.

" Sigyn I'll give you anything you want" I said grabbing her hand again and pulling her close.

" Anything?" She said while pressing her breasts against my chest. I smirked, this women is rather easy to trick.

"Yes my love" I used my silver tongue to persuade her even more with the depth of my voice.

" Loki I want you to become King of Asgard, I do not care if you have to kill Thor to do it I'll alway be right by your side" she said while leaning forward. She is lying. She wouldn't stay by my side, maybe she wants me to do all the dirty work and if I don't successes she couldn't be blame. Very smart but very typical. Let's see how far she go.

" I don't know Sigyn only if you do one thing for me" I said pulling her towards me. Our bodies were so close I felt her heart beat.

" What would you like Loki?" she said practically breathing on my lips. I had no urge to kiss her, it just disgusted me.

" I would like you to sleep with me innocent Sigyn" I said moving my hand onto her lower back.

" I believe I could do that." she said. Of course she would be okay with it. Mmm let's see how far she would go.

" But only if your a virgin and afterwards you may not ever be seen with another man beside me" my mouth said the exact words she hated. I wouldn't ever give a women rules unless I have to, they're there own being. Her face turned angry.

"How dare you Loki , I'm not a common whore, I'm still a virgin-" her voice shoke ,she lying " also I don't like the idea of not talking to another man. I will never cheat on you Loki , and it's one of the rules in the engagement" she lying once again. Oh it's an a rule too, that's makes it worse.

I wasn't paying attention to her moving closer. She kissed me suddenly. TOO MUCH TONGUE! This wasn't even erotic,it was sloppy and disgusting. Her hands reached for my hair and pulled hard. What was she thinking? I tried kissing back the best I could but I couldn't.

I grab her hand and pull her off of me. I reminded myself to brush my teeth. I gave her a smile and she had a dream like expression on her was beautiful but every other part of her is just disgusting. Her personality, her voice, her attitude, even her kissing skill where disgusting. She would only be used for a one night in my bed chamber not everyday of my life. I wouldn't marry her, I need to get rid of her. I had other things planned then start a family with her.

"What's wrong Loki?" She asked. I didn't respond. I was thinking of a plot to get rid of her but I need more information.

" Sigyn what are the actual rules of the engagement may I ask?" I said as if I was truly curious and had no reason to ask it.

" Oh well, the rules are I may not sleep with another man or it's over- " which you broke "also if I get pregnant during the engagement the child must be proven yours or It's over, that's are the simple two rules" Alright I guess I could use it to blackmail her when ever I please. I love the feeling of leverage over her. But she doesn't yet know that I know.

That's day happily ended. I collapsed on my bed and press my face against my pillow. I don't know how much more I can bear of sigyn but if she makes any wrong move I'll happily threaten her. I closed my eyes hoping to get some relief with my blue eyed maiden.

The next day Sigyn thought it was a good idea to ask more from me. I was simply walking in the maze hoping she wouldn't find me. But sadly she did and was quite angry at me for making her walk certain ways, honestly wasn't my fault she decided to wear heels.

"Loki I need to ask you something." she was playing with her blonde hair and looked at me.

" What would you like dearest Sigyn?" i took a step closer rather curious on what she wanted.

" Loki I want a tiara, I was wondering if you could make me one?" I rose an eyebrow. Really using my magic to make you a pathetic tiara.

" No Sigyn" I quickly turned away and continued to walk.

" But Loki your magic is rather useless might as well put it to some good use" I feel my body boil with anger. How dare she say such a thing? She has no idea what my magic can do.

I turn back quickly disgusing my anger and smiled at her. " Why would I do such a thing Sigyn?" I walked closer to her.

She crossed her arms and made a pouting face, ugh such a childish thing to do. " Because you love me" I couldn't hold back the laugh that grew in me when she uttered those words.

" What are you laughing about Loki?" Sigyn grew impatient with me. I finally stop laughing and looked at her.

" Stupid Sigyn I do not love you and nor will I ever. You're poor actress, you believe you deserve everything you want, and the worst liar I ever heard. Don't try to play the God of lies Sigyn I can easily see your true form" my voice was dripping with venom.

She was shaking a bit.

"Loki, please I love you. I would do anything for you so you could be King of Asgard. That's how much I care about you.I would give a toe for you" she clinged to my jacket. I sense another person eavesdropping

My mind returned back to Sigyn's words. A toe is what she would give up for me, I'm at least worth a leg.

" No Sigyn, you do not love me you love the pretty crown that you hope to get on your head. Maybe if you truly want the crown go after my idiotic brother Thor." Pulled off her hands from my jacket and dusked away anything she could of put on me.

" I would if I could but sadly I wasted my time with you and I'm now engaged to you. But don't worry my Loki you will be the King with me at your side as your rightful queen." Her voice was certain I would stay with her. The answer is an always no plus she said she wanted Thor. Oh the images of Thor being pulled around by Sigyn

I busted into a fit of laughs. Sigyn grew angry. I wipe a tear that escaped my eyes.

" Oh stupid Sigyn you think you're quite clever but you just lost the game." my voice was a clear point of not messing with me

" What do you mean Loki?" she took a couple steps back and examined me.

" I mean I saw you walk away with a young man to your private chamber right after I saw you flirting with him all evening -" Sigyn gasped " I don't know the man nor do I care. But I do care about is that I will tell Odin that you broke the engagement by sleeping with another. So you will sent back to your homeworld and still no hold of the please Sigyn don't try to out trick the god of misfit and lies" I let a smile grace my lips knowing Ive won.

" YOU'LL REGRET THIS LOKI!" Sigyn screamed and tried hitting me the best she could. Of course I felt completely nothing. I watch her angry run away. Mostly likely to cry to her daddy. Nonetheless i cleared myself of Sigyn.

I turned and I sense my magic and another's nearby. I let my magic find the the being who was eavesdropping probaly another servant. My magics finds it easily and I could see a royal purple of the figures magic. I had my magic pull the being to me, nothing happens. I try once more, nothing once again. Ugh thus is irrated me beyond what is normal, this being has as much power as I do.

Well might as well comfont them. I walk to the being the , upon entering the fountain area I see brown curly locks turn around the corner. I feel myself smile. Well if this person wants to play a game. I'll give them one.

-Loki finally hits the story. Sorry if anyone likes Sigyn but she is gonna be the "Bad Person" here.i finally made a good event happened. So please review so I know I'm doing all of this right and pleasing everybody.-


	4. Odin

Loki Pov

I gracefully exit the maze trying to follow the creature the best I could without getting noticed. As soon as I left the maze I see a group of guards putting cuffs on two ladies and being led away. I could barely catch their hair before the guards surrounded them. One had a blondish brown hair while the other had easily dark brown locks. I guess i found my eavesdropper. None of the guards or girls seem to notice. How irradiating those dull guards are to me. They always get in the way of my plans or my gain on knowledge. I look around and see a child servant approaching me, this is odd. They never have new servants. She had long brown hair reaching her back and had a plain white servants dress on. She was no older than looked at me. She had amazing greys eyes, proof of magic in her blood.

"Prince Loki?" she bowed a bit.

"Yes" I turned fully to her. She was barely reaching my waist in height.

" The king sent me to send you his words. The king commands you to be in the hearing this afternoon at mid-sun. It will held in the Throne Room and he wishes you to bring your brother as well" she said in a rather child voice. I must admit for once in my lifetime Odin words didn't sound so theatres from this girl.

" What your name girl?" I put on my displeases voice quick easily. This young girl didn't shake or run away she simply look up at me.

" My name is Felicity, sir" I let my smile grace my lips. This girl is quite brave for a child. I dismissed her with the wave of my hand. She carefully walked away and forgetting to bow. I held my tongue, she will learn later.

I remember her words. Oh great they're having a hearing today over some other world problems. My mother will be there no doubt but Thor and I always get to choose on going. Expect this one I wondered if the Elves started another war. Also I must get my brother, why couldn't they send the girl and tell him. I'm a Prince, I do not do servant jobs.

I teleported over to the training arena. Thor was in the middle of battling a foolish opponent. The batter seemed nearing its end. I looked around the amends nothing but a large group of men screaming and Sif cheering in the back with Warrior Three. I held the urge to roll my eyes.

Sif is in love with Thor and she is the first candidate to marry Thor since she known him the longest and she comes from royal blood. She walk behind Thor like a love sick puppy with a blood lust, I remember the time I fell in love with her. I visibly cringe at the memory it was at the time of my male body parts started to " grow up" to say the very least. So basically I was attract to everyone and everything. Because of this many have claimed that I have a horse as a child. Ridiculous I swear.

I look back to Thor's battle, he raised his mighty hammer high and dropped it. Easily the opponent fell and did not get back up. The crowd roared with Thors name. I clapped along to the roaring of the crowd. Soon Thor came to the exit and I stood their patiently waiting like a wife.

" Thor" he looked towards me.

"Brotha you have come care to join in a battle?" I roller my eyes. Something I've been doing lately. He slammed his hand on my back and laughing.

" No brother I have come because mother and father are having a meeting and needs us to join." Thor looked displeased and ran his fingers through his hair.

"alright just let me fix myself first" I nodded and started to walk to the throne room. I tried to figure out who was the person spying on me on the way there.

THRONE ROOM.

I hate this.

Damn this Odin guy, he has me in fucken cuffs to meet him. I honestly do not know of these gray things on my wrist are cuffs or shackles. Maybe a mixed between the two objects. Jane has them too but in black. Then there a group of soldier looking men around us holding spears as if they were expecting us to attack them. We looked like prisoners.

As soon as I left the maze I found Jane's at the front door where I originally lost her. She was a being held roughly by one of the guards and he was screaming at her.

"Where is the other beast?!"

"I don't know I wasn't paying attention"

I ran behind her and wave my arms. Jane face went from scared to happy as soon as she saw guards just looked bored and motioned some solider to place the cuff/shackles on us. Then we were handed over to soldiers and got surrounded by 9 of them. Then we starting walking though the place.

They were a group of women in dresses in the corner looking at us. They didn't say anything but as soon as our backs were turned I heard them gossiping. I felt like a witch being put onto death.

"Jane?" she was probably thinking the same thing.

" Ya Darcy?" she whispered.

"Do you think well die today?" one guard turned to look at me.

" I hope not, just don't do anything or say anything stupid Darcy"

" why would you think I say something stupid?"

" remember when you were in jail because you went to your ex boyfriend's house and burnt " I have bigger boobs than her " Into his lawn?"

" it was worth it" I shrugged and let myself smile.

We got quiet when we saw massive doors when we were getting closer. They were very medieval and elegant at the same time, my style. The doors soon opened when we approached. The hall was Huge. There nothing but amazing designs and golds everywhere.

But along with it being so huge it was filled with so many people and all their eyes were on us. They were like a council and they were looking at us if we caused a major crime. I think we did but i'm not sure. They were all standing up and were wearing strange togas. They were women one side while men on the other. The soldiers didn't follow us into the room but stay at the doors and closed it.

I looked to Jane. She was looking like a fish out of water. She was staring at a massive gold throne with nobody in it.I stood there too staring at a empty throne. I was waiting and looked around if they expected us to do anything. We were still in our space cuffs so they're wasn't much we could do.

Soon I hear a pair of doors open from the back and see all the council look toward the throne. Soon behind it approached 4 people.

There was a man and women looking around their 40s and wore some cooler looking battle togas. They looked like a happy married couple but where also rocking the "im rich and your not" look. The older man was wearing an eyepatch and was carrying a staff. The women just came in a elegant dress and held her husband's arm.

Then a tall blond haired boy was walking behind them, he was really built and was really scary if he wasn't smiling. But he was and looked like a golden retriever puppy. He had the glory look in him too.

The last one just surprised me. He seemed the odd one out. He saw more darker than the other three glory. He had dark black hair and was lean muscle. He didn't have the glory look for him but the more elegant and regal look to him . He wasn't really surprising if he wasn't the guy from my dream! He stared right at me and gave me a smirk. I felt myself shake a bit.

This guy isn't suppose to be real! But he is real! He is even more handsome in person , like oh my god that boy can stop a war with that smirk. I wonder if he sounds the same too. No Darcy stop staring at him with your mouth is open. But oh my god he is dressed so sexy, his lean muscle looked tasty in that amour.

"Darcy close your mouth"

I looked to Jane and close my mouth. I felt my cheek heat up in embarrassment for the mind battle I just had. I fixed myself and stood straighter. I looked forward again and the dude fucken laughed. Omg the laugh is so cute and hot how is that possible. I clenched my jaw so it wouldn't drop. Soon I heard was a loud pounding.

" The royal family of Asgard!"

" oh fuck we are meeting the king and queen Jane! We fucken messed up " I angrily whispered to her.

She didn't say anything but heard me. The older man walked to the throne and sat on it. The rest of the family stood proudly behind him. I'm guessing he is the king. Soon all the council sat down as soon as he did. I guess all kings made their council do that.

We stood there waiting for something to happen once again and finally someone spoke. The king.

" I'm Odin All Father of Asgard and who would you might be?" he was holding a staff and pointed it toward us.

I was shock for a moment figuring out what to say but Jane beat me to it.

" I'm Jane and this is my companion Darcy" pointed towards me. I waved bit nobody waved back but a crowd of whispered started. Typical. The dark hair boy smiled at me with sympathy.

" From where do you hail from? " he said.

Where we hail from? Earth but do they know earth. I doubt it they see us probably weaker.

"Earth" Jane moved forward. More whispering started and many confused faces looked towards us.

"Where do you hail from?" He said it louder and had a face of being annoyed.

"Earth" jane yelled it louder.

I look around and people are having straight out conversations about us. The king look quite pissed. The royal family look at us quite nervously.

"What is your title?"

"We don't have titles sir" Jane wasn't fully understanding the question.

" alright who is your king?"

" We don't have one." I said stepping up next to jane. "We don't have king no more we only have many leaders over our world"

He looked at me deeply deciding if what I had said was correct.

" How did you enter this relem?" everyone looked towards us with mostly anger.

" We entered your world doing an experiment. Our form of transportation here broke down, if you give us the technology Well will leave without-" Jane's explaining was cut sort.

" Are you traitors?"

I felt myself flinch. I look to jane she had the same reaction.

" no we are not we were simply-" jane looked straight into king. But interrupted her.

" That quite enough of your lies. Guards grab these two frost giants in disguise" he rose his hand signally the guards to come.

I felt myself being grabbed by the guard and so was jane. I pulled away but his grip was strong. The council was basically screaming in joy that they caught us.

They were accusing us of something that we are not and not even listening to king was standing up to leave. I felt the rage in me explode.

" WAIT" I screamed on the top it my lungs. Everyone turned to me in silence. I continued

" WE ARE NOT GIANTS. We are human beings from earth and if you listen for one second without judging us you would hear we came here because we did a science experiment. now we can't leave this planet!" I felt my ease up toward the end.

The Odin face was red with rage. I felt myself rage up from seeing this.

"How dare you said that to your king peasant " he stood staring directly at me

" You're not my king and you will not tell me what to do. I wanna go back home and I don't know how to" I yells back. The royal family and my dream man look at me in surprise.

" We know your frost giants peasants we wouldn't want giants to sent back knowing us here. Frost Giants are the only beings able to pass our walls"

" We don't know what frost giants are and it's looks like humans can pass your walls too. And once again WE DIDNT MEAN TO!"

Everyone was quiet. The dark hair man looked at me if he was thinking too. His eyes looked dangerous in the certain light he is in. But soon change when he looked me directly in the eye, he gave me a nod as if he was agreeing with me.

"How do we know you're not here to destroy our world?" The crowd nodded along with their king.

"Because if we wanted to hurt you we would of done so by now don't you think?" The crowd stop as of they where thinking I agree wit me. Wow theses people are really bipolar.

"Maybe not to harm but to steal knowledge and sell to our enemies"

"WHY WOULD WE DO THAT?!" I swim my hands and hit jane's coat pocket.

Suddenly their was flowers and seeds falling out of janes pockets when the guard hit her jacket pocket . Jane blushed red from embarrassment. Odin had a stupid smug smile on his face. I really want to get rid of that stupid smile.

" Take them away"

I hate Odin for sure.


	5. Odin's Fault

Loki Pov

I waited for Thor in our parent chamber. I sat next to my mother who was fixing her hair and arguing with our father.

" Odin I do not believe these intruders are harmful" my mother was brushing her golden hair.

My father was pacing around the room wondering how the intruders got in. I never seen my father act like this before. I looked at my mother keeping my mouth shut.

"Frigga this is unnatural this has never happened before in Asgardian history not even during wartime. The frost giants have always tried to do this and never accompanist it till now. They finally succeeded" Odin rubbed his eye in frustration.

I looked to my mother in deep thought while brushing her hair. I knew that the frost giants have always been our greatest enemies, now they can enter asgard without our knowing can change everything and cause many problems. But how do we know they entered?

"How did we find out they entered" I asked looking at my father.

" I did not sense them but the minute they entered there was a bright light from the cave they appeared in and smokes continues to come out of as I've been informed. Not knowing they enter asgard is the most troubling thing" Odin moved over to me explaining.

"This is something new to us loki and may destroy us" my mother placed her hand on my back.

I heard the bedrooms doors slam wide open. My mother jumped a bit while I looked at the door knowing full we'll it was Thor entering without a care. My mother soon stood up.

"Thor don't slam doors I taught you better" my mother hated her sons showing bad manners. My father was too deep in thought to notice even Thor his prized son.

"Sorry Mother I was simply too excited" he gave mother a boyish grin. He look towards me and patted my head.

"So father was is the meaning of this council" thor turned to father. Odin snapped out of his thoughts and approached thor.

"The frost giants have gotten through our defenses and we have no idea how the frost Giants did it"

Thor was a bit drawn back and checked each one of us as if it was a terrible prank. He turned back to Father and pulled out his mighty hammer.

"Then why don't we go march into there giants and demand how they enter our defenses"

I saw my mother whiten at Thor's idea of "getting information".

"No Thor we have two frost giants in our hold and we will integrate them in front of the whole court and if we did we would start war" Odin explained

Thor seemed to sadden at not being able to march into the frost giant's land. But seemed pleased with having two frost giants in our hold.

There was a knock on the door, a servant came in.

"They are ready for you."

My mother and I arose and looked to Odin and Thor. I fixed my attire a bit and stood behind my parents. Thor walked beside me following our parents. We passed a hallway full of mirrors and looking into them; I rather stand out a bit.

My family looked more golden than me while I stood more with a black elegant look. I don't look like my family but it doesn't matter, I liked how I looked.

We passed through the doors to the throne door. I followed my family to the steps beside the throne. I looked around a bit and it was the typical scene the entire court standing up for the royal family. I looked down and towards the floor hoping to find two chained up male frost giants.

I found was two female midgardians. I looked to Thor who was shocked a moment ago and grinning sheepishly. I turn back to the women and took a closer look. The one with brown hair and thin was plain looking mildly attractive but not my style of women. She didn't seemed to be wearing a disguise , and didn't have any magic coming off of her. The second was a bit different and familiar.

She was my dark hair maiden that has been tormenting my dreams with her mysterious. She was exactly how I dreamed of her, but there was no possible way it's the same girl. She did have a bit of magic coming off of her but I quickly found it was my magic on her. This is odd my magic never sticks and I have never met this girl before at least not in person. I felt that she was hiding something I move my hands a bit trying to search her magically energy, I looked deeper within her was a purple aura. Maybe it was the magic aura I saw earlier seemed to have a bit of magic of her own. I grin a bit and I look to her and she had a gaping expression. I was rather adorable

"Darcy close your mouth" the brunette looked towards my beauty.

The girl Darcy closed her mouth and I'm guessing she is surprised as me to find each other. Her eyes look up and down my body constantly. I feel a bit flustered by her constant staring. I see a blush on her face, I let out a laugh. I see my parents looked toward me wondering why I was laughing. Thor seemed to know why I was so I soon returned to my serious face expression but I couldn't hold back a light smile.

"The royal family of asgard"

" Oh fuck we are meeting the king and queen Jane! We fucken messed up " I hear Darcy whisper to her companion.

The Jane ignored Darcy as it seems. My father was soon on the throne and i stood beside my brother. The council sat down and I look over and spotted Sigyn sitting among them. She was seat with her family but she paid no attention to the meeting but was staring at another man across the soon spoke to Darcy and Jane.

" I'm Odin All Father of Asgard and who would you might be?" All Father looked towards Jane and Darcy trying to figure them out.

Neither of them spoke for a moment. It seemed like fear pasalized them for a second.

" I'm Jane and this is my companion Darcy" Jane pointed towards my maiden.

Darcy waved at Odin and had a smile upon her face. Nobody seemed to be smiling at her and she soon dropped her hand and head. I understood the feeling all too well. Nobody ever wants to be friends with the trickster. The court soon started whispering. Darcy seemed to noticed and raised her head to look at me with sadness in her eyes. I smiled at her hoping she got compassion.

" From where do you hail from? " Odin's words ended the whispering.

Darcy face changed to thoughts. I could sense her thoughts all the way here. She wore her thoughts and emotions on her face.

"Earth" Jane moved forward with her head held high. More whispering started and i started to think of a world called Earth. I have never heard of such a place.

"Where do you hail from?" Odin didn't seem to know the place either.

"Earth" jane yelled it louder as if Odin couldn't of heard her.

"What is your title?" Odin could possibly make them allies of they had some powers.

"We don't have titles sir"

They don't have titles but they seem to have power to get here. Interesting.

"Alright who is your king?"

" We don't have one. We don't have kings no more we only have many leaders over our world" Darcy explained to Odin.

Odin seemed to stare at them if he understood. I honestly thought it was odd they had no rightful King. They seemed to have one in the past maybe he was dethroned. Weak civilization.

" How did you enter this realm?"

I see everyone in the court sent them a death glare. Sometimes I question my people's intentions if they truly want peace or Just war.

" We entered your world doing an experiment. Our form of transportation here broke down, if you give us the technology Well will leave without-" Jane's explaining was cut short.

What transportation brought them here? I looked to Odin wondering if he had the same question.

" Are you traitors?"

He didn't have the same question. Darcy and Jane flinched. Was she truely a traitor? I look to my mother who has a pain expression.

" No we are not we were simply-" Jane looked straight into Odin's eye. But interrupted her once again.

" That quite enough of your lies. Guards grab these two frost giants in disguise" he rose his hand signally the guards to come.

I felt myself moving my hands towards my back pocket that help my many knives. I see my mother eyeing me. She lightly shakes her head, I take my hand away from my knives.

I looked back to the scene, I saw Jane and Darcy face of fear while they struggled against the guard's grip.I felt pain for not helping them but i was helpless as them.

As Odin stood up to leave, I heard Darcy scream. I expected the guards to have hurt her and I pulled a knife out of my pocket to expecting to protect Darcy but only see Darcy angrily staring at Odin.

" WE ARE NOT GIANTS. We are human beings from earth and if you listen for one second without judging us you would hear we came here because we did a science experiment. now we can't leave this planet!" I felt my ease up toward the end.

Darcy was full of rage. Her words rang through the hall, everyone stared at her. Nobody in the 9 realms ever spoke to odin like this not even I. This girl had a fire, a passion.

"How dare you said that to your king peasant " Odin was fuming mad and it was all direct at Darcy.

" You're not my king and you will not tell me what to do. I wanna go back home and I don't know how to" darcy yells back.

Nobody ever corrects Odin beside me or Mother. Impressive.

" We know your frost giants peasants we wouldn't want giants to sent back knowing us here. Frost Giants are the only beings able to pass our walls"

" We don't know what frost giants are and it's looks like humans can pass your walls too. And once again WE DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

Everyone was quiet. I have only seen the court this quiet is when the King silences them.

What do they mean they didn't mean to? People who usually enter Asgard is for a have no reason to enter unless they were lying to us. It obvious they aren't lying there was no shake or slowness while speaking, or maybe my attraction for this girl is clouding my judgment.

I had to side with the girls. They seem to be no threat to Asgard at all ; them being her is just by the fates. I look back to the scene, Darcy was staring directly at me as if she was asking for my approval. I nodded towards her.

I look around and saw my "sweet" fiancé was staring at me with rage clearly in her eyes. Crazy Blonde.

"How do we know you're not here to destroy our world?" The crowd nodded along with their king.

"Because if we wanted to hurt you we would of done so by now don't you think?" The crowd stop as of they where thinking I agree wit me. Wow theses people are really bipolar.

"Maybe not to harm but to steal knowledge and sell to our enemies"

"WHY WOULD WE DO THAT?!" Darcy's scream echoed the hall which made me wince.

Suddenly, I open my eyes to see Jane's pockets contents fall onto the floor, they were all asgardian plants and seedling. I see the two turn red and my father smile at the two.

" Take them away"

I see my love struggling away from the guards while she was being dragged away with her friend Jane. The clear anger in her eyes. I don't know if it was towards me, the royal family, or just Odin. It wasn't even my fault it was she'll probably would never want to talk to me again.

I look up to the council and see Sigyn coming down the steps to me.

I hate Sigyn for sure.


	6. Thinking

Thank you for everyone for reviewing my story and the feedback is really helpful.

Darcy Pov

We were led down a hallway. The guards were total assholes, they were basically pulling me and Jane along. I felt my wrists get sore underneath the cuffs. The guards didn't seem to care when I let pain noise out. Jane seemed to be in same train of thought.

We start going down some stairs. the stairs seemed to be more darker then the rest of the palace. I look back to Jane and see how she fairing. Her face was in thinking mode again. She stop struggling and turned to robot mode which meant following orders without complaints. I turn back and looked at my stepping

"There a jail underneath the palace isn't there?" I heard Jane say behind me

I looked back and I see the guard next to her slowly 's eyes bug out, I feel like I'm missing something very important.

I tried following her train of thought. Odin mad, walking in hallway, going down stairs, prison underneath the palace, we are going down stairs, prison. WERE GOING TO PRISON. OMG my big mouth got use sent to jail. Well it's not all my fault, I could of won the argument if Jane didn't take those stupid plants.

I see a light at the bottom of the long have we been walking? Soon we on the bottom of the stairs. This is probably the scariest moment in my life.

Loki's POV

Sigyn came along with my family to our private meeting. Half way walking towards the hidden room for family matter , Sigyn tried wrapping her hand with mine. Being surprised was an understatement but I quickly recovered by shoving her away.

Nobody noticed but Sigyn was rather angry I didn't return her affection. It clearly showed on her "pretty" little face. Sigyn really is crazy to think I'll possibly love her. Sigyn basically told me she was using me and she thinking holding hands will make me forget that isn't gonna work on me.

I follow my family into the room. The room is rather smaller than council room but basically look the same expect for the many seats for the council. This was just for family.

I soon sat next to Thor and Sigyn automatically sat next me. My mother was elegantly sitting on a golden love seat up against the wall and father were pacing in front of us.

I look to Thor knowing full we'll he was confused and I understood the entire situation typical. I look to Sigyn and she was throwing me a dirty look. I smirked back and looked back to my brother.

"How dare that peasant mock me?" Odin spoke to the room.I hid a laugh I guess my father didn't like Darcy.

"Odin you called her a Frost Giant, when obviously they are not the girl even tried telling you countless times" my mother tried calming odin down. I look over to Thor and see he was starting to catch up.

"How do you know they are not giants?" Odin questioned Frigga.

"Remember Odin I have magic. Every giant born carries magic with them even if a little and these girls had no Frost magic." I kept my face straight. Did she not sense Darcy magic?

I look to my mother more closely she had her tricky smile. My mother never lied but she did trick. She did sense Darcy's other magic.

" Alright but they still questioned me and they should be punished" Odin spoke.

Is he mad? Is gonna really hurt my maiden for his blasted pride? I have no idea why but I feel protective over the girl. I barely knew her but she was still the girl in my dreams. I didn't care for I care for answers. I need to know why she was in my dreams nobody should ever enter my head without my permission. I needed her alive for answers.

"Father don't you think you're being a bit rash, this girls were fearful they tried staying alive so which led them to saying very inappropriate things at a serious time. Let them go without a severe punishment" I stood up and walked over to my father.

"He's right Odin" mother placed a hand on his arm.

"No he's not he is using his silver tongue on us" Odin walked around more

"Then what do we do to them?" my mother didn't see me to like the idea of punishment.

"I say we hang them in the middle of the town so the townspeople know to never question their true king" Sigyn spoke

How could she say that's? That was cruel and unneeded. My mother seemed to have the same thought.

"Sigyn how can you say such a thing?" My mother was horrified, I held back a smirk.

My Mother wasn't much for unless battle. Lives should only be lost for a good cause this is why most of the time our parents fights are about war.

"Wait Sigyn might be right" Odin looked over to Sigyn as if she was perfect. Great more to boost her ego.

"No Odin you can't kill every man who goes against you" my mother cried.

"Not stopping rebellions cause a kingdom to fall and I will not let that happen" Odin boomed his voice echoed in the room

" They got here with some sort of teleportation and only the highest in power can do that. Whether or not they are useless here they can be great somewhere else" I supported my Mother.

"They're right Father we can't risk angering someone without fully knowing them." Thor soon responded .

This was the first time Thor wasn't on the side of angry and battle. I smiled, Father would for sure go with Thor since he the favorite. Sigyn let out a huff that Mighty Thor didn't agree with her. Sigyn didn't seem to like the odds against her plan.

"Well alright they will not be severely punished but they will be punished." Odin proclaimed.

"How?' Thor asked.

"Maybe a good whipping?" Sigyn proposed

"Sigyn shut it" I responded. I hear her huff in response and my mother gave a sigh of relief relishing Odin was to focus to hear her.

"They shall become servants so they know how it is to take orders correctly and how to treat people higher than them but I want them to be watched" The room was dead quiet.

"We can easily get the guards to watch over them" my mother replied

"No i want them to be watched closely by someone here they understanding of the situation"Odin wasn't messing around with this topic.

"Who then Odin" she looked around the room knowing nobody would volunteer.

"Sigyn I need you to watch over these two girls. We have no idea who they are and they could still be a threat."

The room was quiet waiting for Sigyn to reply to Odin's command.

"It will be my pleasure my king" Sigyn bowed and left the room most likely to find the girls.

I didn't like that.

Darcy's POV

I sat on the floor of my cell. The cell was surprisingly clean and quiet bright unlike the usual US dirty scary cells. Jane was right next to me in the other cell. I looked over to Jane for the 20th time, she seemed to be studying the prison we were trapped in. She was in the very front of the white cell standing up while I was in the back sitting up against the wall.

I honestly wanted to hit jane and tell her to get out of work mode. Jane been studying everything she has seen so far. This was very unlike her, I know she studies a lot and everything but she usually snaps out of it pretty quick.

Maybe it was a way for her to cope with being in a different area that she is scared of. In all the years I known Jane I haven't seen her scared once. Only studying more...but my question is why I have only noticed this now? Most likely because I was freaking out and I haven't had the time till now where I'm trapped in A DAMN PRISON.

The other question boiling in my mind is why no guards have come yet? Shouldn't the guards be walking around and making sure nobody escapes ? Maybe the prison cell was good that the guards didn't even need a constant watch on the prisoners.

I heard footsteps coming our way. I look over to Jane who hear them too. They seem to be getting closer I soon stood up from my spot and walked to the front of my cell. I looked to the right and I see 2 guards and a blonde lady in a long yellow dress walking up to our cells.

She stopped directly in front of me with one guard on each side of looked me up and down examining me as if I was a cow for market. She seemed to be unimpressed with me. She soon stepped over to Jane's cell and did the same with her.

After staring at us for 20 minutes she finally spoke.

"Open their cells and take them to the maid quarters" her voice was familiar.

I started to think as saw her walk away faster then she came. The only voice that matched hers was the one earlier today but that girl was crazy while this once seemed more elegant ?Maybe?

The questions soon left my mind when the cell dropped and so did Jane's. The guards grabbed our wrists and took us from our little hell.

Loki's POV

I sat at my favorite fountain in the maze. The fountain was a beautiful emerald green and had purple fishes inside. This fountain changed color to those who are near it. I remember my mother telling me this when I was younger because she would always find me hiding out there. The fountain changed to a snowy white and had pink fishes inside whenever my mother was closer to it than I.

Today I came here to think in peace. After Sigyn has left the room my father only said we should keep a watchful eye out. Thor automatically leaving the room approached me.

"Loki why were you smiling during the council meeting?' Thor looked me dead in the eyes.

I swear the more we grow the more he tries to be emotional with me.

"I found it funny when Odin truly thinks someone can surpass Asgard's great defenses" the lie was no problem at all. Thor seemed to buy it.

"Very well but if they did pass Asgard's defenses these women I would happily smite them with my hammer" he gestured with a swing of his hammer.

I felt myself shiver for the first thing I did from there I needed to think so I came upon my thinking area. I sat on the fountain and this is where I am now.

I don't like the situation I have gotten myself in but it could be worse. The girl Darcy had been appearing in my dreams for a while. I always believed she was some type of fantasy my mind made to help me surpass my terrible marriage to Siygn. Darcy had everything I dreamed in a dark alluring women with a strong wonderful body. It was an added plus that she had a mind of her own and displayed it today.

I remember my wife. She was completely different from Darcy, she was bright and sexual with him and had a small figure with huge front. Sigyn can't hold a light to Darcy's beauty.

Darcy getting here confuses me though. My father had fear she was a frost giant since nobody (unless a giant) has tried to get into Asgard before . As well she had magic maybe she used it to get here? No doubt she can even use her power or knows ; her power was large but quite too deep in her core.

Yet, Darcy seems to be the second in command to "Jane". Jane seems to be the one in charge and Darcy is the defender? Darcy doesn't seem too deadly not like Sigyn who is tricky with her words but isn't like Sif who kills. Maybe a negotiator?

I shouldn't underestimate Darcy. There is much questions about her appearance and her coming here. I should notice from afar not get too close to her. Especially with Sigyn's mouth on the loose. But I want to know Darcy.

She is a question I wanted to do badly know the answer to. She like a hidden treasure and I so badly wanted the treasure. Then I remembered.

Darcy also knew who I was. It was clear about her reaction. How is this possible? I never met her and if I did no possible connection can be made in first sight ; you needed to know the person for a long periods of time to gain a connection. I need to study this topic. I stood up from the fountain and started walking towards my chambers.

Darcy's POV

I AM SHOVED IN GREEN DRESS! Soon as Jane and I entered the maid quarter we were separated. Two women took me over to hidden area and started pulling at my clothes. They were pretty quick at taking them off.

I was about to yell but then I was shoved in a warm bath filled with some bubbles. One of the women got behind me and poured some weird smelling shampoo in my hair. Do I smell bad that they needed to wash me?

I tried moving her hand but she started aggressively massaged my hair. Soon she poured some water on me. I felt like a damn three year old. Then started to pull me up from the water. They made me stand up I tried covering myself.

"Stop covering yourself we seen those parts before we need to see if your presentable yet" the older lady moved my hands away.

They stared at me for a good minute I felt like a piece of meat. The sassy old lady made me sit down and raised my legs and started pouring oil on it. The massage on my legs were great. But I had a question.

" Umm why am I getting ready to be presented?" I asked.

She looked up from my legs and gave a sad smile.

"You're going to be presented to a royal member. I don't know which but you're said to be in his chambers when he calls"

What?! Am I getting be ready to be a bride or worse a slave. I moved my leg back into the water and she reached in and pulled it out.

"What do you mean his chambers?!" I squirm.

" You're going to serve the princes" she said.

"What do you mean serve?!" I made sure she wasn't touching me until I got some answers. She stopped and shook her head tired of my rebellious.

"You know serve! You going to feed them, clean for them, and they picked you because nobody wants an ugly servant" she explained.

"Oh"

I relaxed a bit. Shit. I'm going to be a maid.

This is where I am now. They shoved me in a green dress and moved to room. On the walk there I saw Jane also being dragged to the room across from me. She wore a red dress.

I sat on the bed waiting for someone to come in. It seems like a good plan since I have no idea where I am. The room was pretty clean I doubt there is much cleaning I have to do. There were plenty of books and paper scattered on the desk.

The door soon opened. It was HIM.

He didn't seem to notice me at first when he passed to the desk. He first opened a book and then turned his head towards me. He seems to be quite surprised. He slammed his books shut and looked toward me.

" What are you doing in my chambers girl?" His voice full of curiosity . He moved closer to me.

"I was sent here and I'm guessing I'm your new maid" I said in all honesty.

His eyes seems to stare in my soul. He seems to be shocked for a second and smiled. He is very adorable.

"Well alright I'm Loki Odinson Prince of Asgard." He held out his hand.

Loki. Loki is his name. It has a nice ring to it.

"I'm Darcy Lewis" I placed my hand in his.

"I know my dear" He slowly raised my hand to his mouth and kissed my hand closely.

Wow

Loki POV

Wow.


End file.
